


Pretty Little BabyDoll

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dark Love, Drama, Feminization, Fluff, Forced Crossdress, Forced Feminization, Gang Leader Turned Mafia Boss, Gangs, M/M, Mafia Association, Romance, Sexual Tension, mafia, mentions of illegal activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan has a dark secret...A secret that Sehun uses to his advantage...in order to get what he wants...





	1. 01

Luhan sat in a bored manner inside of his classroom ignoring the loud obnoxious fangirls screaming his name just at the sight of him. Like usual. Being popular wasn't really his forte. He was only taking part in the life dealt out to him. In his opinion. A life, he hadn't ever asked for.

Glancing around the classroom, Luhan scoffed at his busybodied classmates. He stood up from his desk placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Then with the roll of his eyes he made his exit out of the classroom. He walked outside of the school building only to be greeted by the sight of the last person he had decided that he ever want to see.

And his name is, Oh Se Hun. The son of the leader of an infamous gang called Blackjack. An all around bad boy with a bad attitude and a rude mouth to top it all off.

Sehun stood tall above the Doe eyed boy wearing almost all black with his Blackjack leather jacket on. The prominent white lettering of Blackjack running across the back of it with huge black and white dice underneath it to showcase his father's gang properly. The same went for the sneakers he had chose to wear for the day.

It was hard not to miss. Yet, Luhan never found himself scared of such a person like everyone else was. No, he was far from scared of him. The proper word for his problem with Sehun was annoyed. Yes, he was increasingly annoyed with him.

In fact, he was the only person not of Sehun's gang that talked so causally with the latter. Only adding more popularity on to himself because of it. He sighed, why did the elder always have to come to his school to stir up trouble when he had his very own delinquent school's existence to do so? Luhan just couldn't understand a mind like Oh Sehun's.

"Cutting class for the very first time are we now, pretty boy?" Sehun questioned raising up an perfect black eyebrow at the younger waiting for a cute snarky come back from the other in return. He lived for the days where he could see his little doe boy again. It was always fun to tease the latter every time they met.

"No, not that what I do is anything of your business or your concern, Sahoon. Oops! Correction, Sehun." Luhan scowled back glaring at the elder. If he could ever call his glare an actual glare since it was too cute for Sehun not to just coo at.

"That's quite the sassy tongue you've got there, Lulu. I wonder how'd you sound without it inside of your mouth after I pull it out." Sehun came back with a jerkish superior laugh liking the dark expression written across Luhan's pretty face.

"It only serves to make me wonder if your dick is as small as the pea size brains the girls you sleep with have." Luhan sneered unhappily back at Sehun causing the latter's eyes to widen at the sexual taunt thrown at his manhood. His pride and joy!

"You should know, Lulu that there are plenty of ways for you to find out. If you like to know what what a real man looks like down below the belt for an example, pretty boy because I bet your dick is almost as nonexistent as the man you pretend to be." Sehun stated, eyes scarily darkening with every word he uttered in response to the beautiful glaring younger male.

"How dare you!" Luhan whined with a mix of embarrassment and anger, clutching his dainty little fists as he childishly stomped his feet.

"Never play with a man's sex unless it's during actual sex, pretty little Babydoll." Sehun added ignoring Luhan's impish like behavior altogether as he spoke.

"Why do I even bother talking to someone like you, you perverted jerk!" Luhan scoffed scurrying off in a heap of anger not bothering to give the elder a chance to make another rude retort. He hated how Sehun could reduse him to a whiny little boy every time they met. The first time being at a house party that had been thrown by one of Sehun's close friends by the name of Park Chanyeol.

He didn't know how he ended up there in the first place. It was never his intention to go since he never went to such events before. Nonetheless, he had been dragged out there by his impossibly childish bestfriend, Baekhyun. It was along the lines of 'You need to get wasted pretty boy' and 'Enjoy life for once'.

Luhan unknowingly cringed at the thought of his first meeting with the said gangster boy. Unfortunately for him, Baekhyun had ditched his ass to go party with the 'fun people'. Which sadly did not include him. As the latter had claimed. Which was a complete lie from the way he'd oogled Park Chanyeol as soon they'd got to his house. Some bestfriend he was.

After Baekhyun's disappearance, Luhan had managed to get lost among the crowd of messy party guests bumping in to a certain someone somewhere along the way. Firm hands encased his tiny waist trying to help him steady himself out again. He glanced up when the person who'd rescued him from the eventual fall that he knew he would have began to speak to him with the sexiest voice he had ever heard. And he has not heard many.

"Why aren't you just a clumsy little thing. Not at all like the snow-white Prince your fangirls have dubbed you, now are you?" the guy still holding on to him said as if he knew him, a blush presenting itself on Luhan's pretty face from how handsome the other really was. At his words, Luhan shuffled away from him like his strong touch suddenly set him on fire.

"W-who are you to say to that to me?" Luhan scowled cutely at the man he'd just been held by crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at him.

"Maybe I'm your worst nightmare or I could be your best dream, Xi Luhan." the stranger said and that is when Luhan took actual notice of the other's appearance. In actual fact, his eyes focused in on the black denim jacket with the white letters Blackjack on the front pocket from the right side. Luhan should have been scared for his life or running quickly away to safety but at that moment he felt more insulted than actual fear from the other male.

"You wish, whatsyourface!" Luhan hissed sticking his tongue out childishly at the other.

"What's your face? Sure that's real original. The name's Oh Sehun, my lady." Sehun chuckled at Luhan's child-like behavior making a offensive bow as he does so rudely mocking him. 

"W-why y-you rude jerk!" Luhan stammered out of anger turning his back on Sehun taking angry steps away from him as he continued to tease and mock him for how pretty he was. He knew he was pretty but damn it all to Hell, there's nothing he could do about it, now could he? At that, Luhan cursed his pretty looks to burn in the fiery red pits of Tartarus.

"Wait, Babe! I don't even get a kiss?" Sehun called after Luhan's disappearing form with a cheeky smile on his face as he made his way through the crowd of relaxing party goers. After that Luhan majorly regretted going to Chanyeol's party that night because he just couldn't shake Oh Sehun no matter what he tried to do or what he did.

Think of the devil and look at what you will find. Luhan had learned that the way hard later on that same day when he went outside of his home. He had just taken a lot of photos to send to his mother like he did every time he dressed up in order to keep her cheered up while they were apart. Permanently apart. Nevertheless that was a story for another day entirely.

"Well look at what I've found out about pretty boy, Luhan." Sehun teased taking in the flushed sight of the beautiful younger male standing before him.

"P-please don't tell anyone else about this, S-sehun!" Luhan squealed under the pressure of Sehun's dark piercing eyes gliding all over his small frame.

At that precise moment, Luhan wanted the Earth to just open up and swallow him whole. Yet to be caught outside of his own front door dressed in a pretty pale pink lolita dress with a blond curly-haired wig resting on top of his head wasn't the worse thing that could happen to him.

No, being outted to his entire school by the elder was. Especially as he'd worked so hard to keep his private lifestyle separated from his school life and right then he felt that he'd do just about anything in order to keep that from happening. Bile rose up at the base of his throat at the notion, nervousness clouding his mind and his judgment.

"I could do as you have asked..." Sehun replied voice trailing off in the end for the purpose of emphasis on his next choice of words, eyes sweeping up and down Luhan's dress clad body again, dark in amusement.

"R-really?" Luhan retorted sceptically not really sure if he should believe the elder's words, but then Sehun spoke once more perfectly silencing the beautiful male altogether,

"Yeah, only if you agree to become my bitch..."


	2. 02

Luhan squeezed his pillow close to his chest smelling the floral scent wrafting off of it. The t-shirt he wore rising up over his stomach showing a bit of his slender girl like thighs. His eyes were closed but he was not sleeping.

His mind kept running a repeat of Sehun's words. 'If you agree to become my bitch'. The question was, would he do it? Become Oh Sehun's bitch for the latter to manipulate and use, play with to his heart's content.

He deeply sighed out of dejection clutching his pillow even closer to his tired fragile body. He wanted to try and obtain some kind of peaceful sleep but his thoughts kept plaguing his wary mind. Besides when he was about to fall asleep the doorbell rung instantaneously waking him back up.

In bewilderment, Luhan sat up in bed shocked that someone came to his home. He quickly glanced at the digital clock on the night stand next to his bed, bright pink numbers of 12 o'clock flashed across its screen. Scrunching up his nose in distaste, Luhan swung his pale slender legs over the side of his bed standing up. He grabbed his bedrobe slipping in to his bedroom slippers all in the same go before he left his bedroom.

He headed down stairs walking up to his front door. He was about ask who it was when he heard the lock unlock and the door swung open before he could do it himself. He gasped unable to react fast enough before a bloody and dazed looking Oh Sehun collided hard with his frail body. The elder wrapped his arms around him inhaling his sweet vanilla strawberry scent when he does.

Out of shock, Luhan stiffens in his embrace managing to shut the front door back. Somehow on unsure feet, he lead Sehun in to the down stairs half bathroom. He then helped the hurt gangster sit on top of the toilet seat with the lid down of course. He was about to leave the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit when Sehun suddenly gasped one of his dainty wrists in his tight hold stopping him from leaving the cramped bathroom.

"D-don't- don't leave me Babydoll." Sehun hissed out in pain, his bloody hand now gasping on to Luhan's own soft once clean hand in his hold instead.

"But I have to get the needed supplies in order to patch you up." Luhan scowled softly admittedly hating to see the other in such a dreadful form. Although, he will keep that fact to himself.

Nevertheless, he knew that was to be expected of a gang member every now and then. To be caught in a dangerous situation and most likely get hurt because of it. He wanted to know what had happened to Sehun but he was almost too afraid to ask so he kept himself silent about it.

"Fine. Just don't take so fucking long or you'll regret it." Sehun said jeeringly warily releasing the younger's soft porcelain-skinned hand from within his grasp.

"You're wounded and you still can't help but be a jerk." Luhan mumbled sassily beneath his breath glaring at the other man.

"It's just my personality. You'll eventually get used to it in time, I can promise you that." Sehun sneered watching as Luhan made his way back out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, right. Stupid jerk." Luhan muttered underneath his breath in a hiss finally able to leave the confines of the bathroom once Sehun released his wrist.

Luhan made his way back up to the front door to his home locking it again. Then he shifted his way in to the kitchen seeking out the equipment he needed. Once he had the first-aid kit in hand he went back to the bathroom to find a shirtless muscle clad Sehun trying to the stop the bleeding on the right side of his bare torso.

Entering the bathroom once again, Luhan knelt on the floor in front of Sehun reaching out his hand to keep him from moving. He gasped Sehun's wrist causing the elder to glare down at him as he moved his hand out of the way of his wound. Leaning in, in a gentle manner, he inspected the injury closely.

"What happened to you anyway?" Luhan probed while opening the first-aid kit. He took out Peroxide to clean Sehun's wound out of blood and harmful germs along with other bacteria that wasn't good for him first.

He poured some of it straight on to the injury watching it bubble up as it cleaned inside of the wound. Then he reached in to grab a few linen wraps and a scissors. He cut the wrap taking the piece he'd cut placing it down gently upon Sehun's wound.

He dabbed the injury as dry as he could make it before he retrieved a large bandage pressing it over the hurt area with a smile on his pretty pink lips. In Sehun's opinion. Lips that the elder desired to kiss right then and there.

"I got stabbed, what else is new." Sehun said sarcastically with the roll of his eyes at the other male.

"Was that stupid remark supposed to make this whole situation better?" Luhan scowled disliking how Sehun can joke so openly at a time like this. Someone had tried to kill him tonight for heaven's sake!

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Sehun mockingly retorted slightly tilting his head to the left. He gave Luhan a once over loving how beautiful the other was in anything that he wore. Especially with barely anything on like the large black t-shirt that he was currently wearing. It made him wonder how beautiful Luhan's body would be with nothing covering. It almost made him hard at the thought of it before he cleared his mind once again and focus back on what the other was currently saying to him.

"Just why did you choose to come directly to my home, huh?" Luhan whined questioningly glaring at the elder with clear suspicion.

"I was in the area, that's why, and besides you still owe me an answer, little lady." Sehun returned bringing back up the decision from earlier that Luhan still had to make.

"B-but I-I still need t-time to think-" Luhan stuttered out wrapping some linen around the injury just as an extra measure but Sehun interjected him from speaking any further.

"Then think about this, your entire school will see you for who you really are. Unless you completely give yourself over to me." Sehun smirked leaning forward to give Luhan access to his back.

"Y-your wound is all bandaged up now but you might need a few stitches, I'm not quite sure about that though. You can stay on the sofa for tonight unless someone is coming to pick you up?" Luhan stated placing all of the medical supplies back inside the first-aid kit as he tried to ignore what the elder had said. He stood up about to the put the first-aid kit back where he got it from when Sehun's next choice of words paralyzed his body in to place.

"Luhan, my pretty little Babydoll, make a choice right now or in the next few seconds, I will do it for you and you won't like the outcome at all." Sehun growled lowly sending shivers up and down the entire length of Luhan frail body.

"W-why is that?" Luhan dared to ask spotting the lop-sided grin now present on Sehun's handsome face.

"Because I'm not sleeping on no fucking sofa unless your ass is lying right on top of me." Sehun hissed getting up from the toilet seat to stand directly in front of Luhan's trembling form.

"S-sehun! Wait! Stay where you are! We can't, your wounded!" Luhan screeched backing away from the elder when he noticed a change in his eyes, first-aid kit dropping to the floor beneath their feet. He was aroused.

"I've had worse injuries, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I know that I can handle you and your tight little body just fucking fine." Sehun replied in return meeting the younger's retreating footsteps with his every movement.

They were now out of the confines of the small bathroom standing in the hallway with Luhan trapped against a wall. Sehun smirked taking that chance to pick the younger up tossing him gently upon his shoulder, his stomach pressing hard against his shoulder blade. He began walking the distance towards the staircase.

"S-sehun! Please put me down! Please, I'm scared." Luhan begged struggling to set himself free of the elder knowing what was about to happen to him if he didn't. Nonetheless, even with an injury to his torso, Luhan was still no match for Sehun.

Sehun chuckled in response, "Don't worry, Babydoll, since this is your very first time I promise to be gentle in nature. Besides with a body made like yours I have to start out slow if you are to enjoy any of the plans I have for it."

"W-what! What makes you think I will allow you to have sex with me? I will fight you to the very end, you pervert!" Luhan said appalled by the elder's perverted intentions towards his person even though deep down he was very excited for them to happen.

"Oh, I don't care if you fight me Luhan because in the end you will be my bitch, whether you want it or not. So just relax yourself, you won't have to do anything but lie there with your legs spread wide enough for my body and take all that I have to give." Sehun mused lightly patting the younger's small perky ass whilst he continued to struggle in an attempt to get away from the elder.

"Yah! Over my dead body, you sly talking perverse jerk!" Luhan squealed out angrily when Sehun landed a hard smack to his rear as he led them up the stairs to Luhan's very own bedroom.

Sehun scoffed rubbing smoothing circles on Luhan's now throbbing ass when he spoke again,

"You would like that wouldn't you? Too bad that you decided it was a good idea to barely wear anything to bed. You made it so easy to take advantage of you. Don't fret, I'll make you feel transcendent, Babydoll."


	3. 03

Sehun kicked Luhan's bedroom door open with his foot entering with the younger beating at his back angrily. He walked over to Luhan's bed tossing the younger down on it then he went back to the door closing it shut. His raked eyes lustfully over Luhan's frail frame as the younger sat up on the bed angrily glaring at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Why are you so cold to me? Is that anyway to treat a guest in your home, Babydoll?" Sehun sighed at the pretty glaring younger male.

"Yes, especially when that said guest is trying to do perverse things to me!" Luhan hissed back at him, eyes gazing darkly at the handsome elder male.

"Okay-okay I get how you feel but the only way I won't take you before you're ready-" Sehun said slightly agreeing to Luhan's words before he once again offended the younger with his own choice of words.

"I won't ever be ready for you! Not this life or the next, you pervert!" Luhan scowled at Sehun menacingly in outrage as the elder made his way back over to his bed standing even taller over him from his position on the bed.

"Okay now you've done it! That was your last time calling me a pervert when I haven't even really done anything perverse to you yet. You've failed to realize something, Lulu." Sehun snarled glaring darkly at the younger already up at his easy use of the word, pervert. He was not a pervert. If Luhan said no then he'd abide by his wish and seduce him willingly in to his bed instead. He may be a hardcore gangster but he was raised to be an understanding gentleman underneath all that street boy mentality.

"What is it that I have failed to realize, exactly?" Luhan asked puzzled by what he was hearing the elder say to him. He blushed a bright red when Sehun bent down leaning to his right ear until his breath tickled the inside of it causing Luhan to slightly giggle at the sensation.

"That I don't need to be forceful with you when I can see your ambition slowly wavering, bit by bit. I can see it in your eyes, you want me, Luhan. Just as much as I want you." Sehun huskily growled in Luhan's ear.

"That's only in your mind, Oh Sehun. I'll never want you. Ever." Luhan whimpered trying to cover up his laughter but Sehun had already heard it at this point.

"Funny. Yet you already do." Sehun began leaning over him ending in a seductive lisp, "I'm going to kiss you now, Babydoll because I know that you want me to."

"S-sehun wait- muah!" Luhan muttered caught off his guard before rough solid lips came down on his much softer ones in a sweet caress.

He found himself leaning back against the bed with nowhere to escape from the elder kissing him as if the world was set on fire. Somehow his arms made their way around Sehun's neck unconsciously pulling his body closer to his own as he kissed him back. At that, he could feel the latter smirking against his lips before he broke off their shared kiss pressing his forehead against his own.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Wash my bloody clothes for me while I do, Babe. Okay?" Sehun said stepping away from Luhan and the bed. It was better if he did, least Luhan be angry with him for the rest of his life if he stayed too close to him and did something stupid to the younger.

"O-okay..." Luhan mindlessly agreed thoughts muttled around at the cause of Sehun's rough lips.

Sehun chuckled as he left the confines of Luhan's bedroom heading towards the bathroom. He entered the cold room removing his soiled clothes once he was inside. He was aroused and he had the very sneaky suspicion that Luhan was too. A confident smirk etched its way across his lips at the knowledge that such a pretty doll now belonged to him.

No matter how many times the younger had tried to deny it or tried to fight him at every turn. Luhan belonged to him. He just had to get used to the idea, that was all and Sehun fully intended to make sure that he did.

He walked up to the glass shower and opened the door. He reached in turning only the cold water on before he took a step inside. Cold water washed over him calming his hung arousal down between his legs and then he began to wash.

The bathroom door opened and a wary Luhan stepped inside. He only did so after he realized that Sehun's soiled clothes were inside of the bathroom with him. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance knowing that the elder had planned this. That he did between them was completely on purpose. Well he refused to take part in any of his little games any more. So with quite steps he waltzed up to the shower spotting Sehun's clothes lying there upon the floor in front of it.

He would have easily taken the clothes out of the bathroom if a wet and naked Oh Sehun had not spotted him about to do it first. At that moment, Luhan realized that Sehun had no speck of decency in him when he turned to face him in the glass shower with a smirk over his lips. Those same lips that had kissed him breathless almost a mere five minutes ago.

Luhan let out a sharp yelp after the elder opened the shower door to pull the bewildered male inside with him. He yelped again at the cold touch of the water jetting against his skin. Annoyingly, Luhan's t-shirt was now getting wet because of the elder. Shutting the door back, Sehun pressed Luhan's back against it taking his lips with his own. The younger gasp at the assault to his sensual mouth with muffled moans now slipping out of his mouth as Sehun brought his body in closer to his own.

Luhan tried to fight against him but Sehun was too strong for him as his own resolve became weaker and weaker. He broke the kiss in order for him to breathe and catch his breath but Sehun used that chance to take off Luhan's now soaked t-shirt and underwear leaving the younger completely naked before his eyes. Luhan tried to keep him from doing it but Sehun was one determined man when it comes to something he wants. He might not forced it from him but that does not mean he would not persuade it from him. And Oh Sehun was a master at persuasion.

"S-sehunnie, ahh!" Luhan gasped out in shock when Sehun snaked a hand down his body and in between his legs grasping his small maleness in his hold.

"You're so pure. I bet no one's ever touched you like this before, my perfect pretty little Babydoll." Sehun husked against Luhan's neck slowly stroking the younger's now harden erection. At the sensation Luhan had to hold on to him. He suddenly felt hot all over even though they were immersed in a shower of cold water. He whimpered biting his bottom lip to silence his onslaught of pleasured filled moans.

Sehun kissed Luhan again only this time choosing to move his mouth around his body as much as he could. His lips found the younger's harden nipples toying with them when his mouth is close enough. He bit one in his mouth causing Luhan to shudder in his embrace, his hand stroking his erection slipping in his own as well. He used his other free hand to grab one of Luhan's placing it on their erections too.

Painstakingly, Sehun bucked his hips in to their hands loving the gasp of surprise leaving Luhan's mouth because of it. Slightly increasing their hands' movement, Sehun pulled his lips away from Luhan's chest to began kissing him on his mouth once again in sweet open mouth kisses. He deepened their kiss slipping his tongue inside of the younger's mouth hungrily. If he could not have real sex with the younger then frottage is the closest he'd go with Luhan until he was ready for the actual sexual deed.

He sped up the rubbing of their erections together as Luhan clung to him for support so that he would not fall from the action. His mouth and tongue eating up his moans of pleasure while he worked them both over the edge. Luhan's nails digging in to his flesh foretold him of the younger's upcoming end. So he wasn't surprised when Luhan came with a shout of his name on the tip of his tongue, the sound a muffled noise as he continued to kiss him.

Luhan broke off their kiss feeling sensitive after his first orgasm. He held on to Sehun feeling too weak to move whimpering as the elder tried to find his own end against his now sensitive organ. After that, Sehun came with a soft groan of Luhan's name.

Unwrapping both his and Luhan's hands from their now flaccid cocks, Sehun lifted his hand up showcasing their mixed cum to Luhan's tired eyes. Showing him that he was his to have- to own if he so chose to. Afterwards, he made Luhan watch as he licked the jizz from off the palm of his hands and the cracks of his fingers. Then grabbing Luhan roughly by the nape of his neck he kissed him allowing him to taste their semen mixed together in his mouth. He began snowballing the cum in between their mouths as they kiss until he forced Luhan to drink it all down his throat.

Pulling away from the younger, Sehun smirked loving the dazed expression across Luhan's pretty face, cum dripping down from the side of his mouth. He leaned in sticking out his tongue to lick the stripe of cum away with a satisfied smile before he got set to work on washing both of their bodies off. Once that was done he opened the shower door stepping outside of it to carefully lift his Babydoll out as well.

He grab a large towel from the rack next to them instantly wrapping it properly around Luhan's body like a girl would to help warm him back up then he placed a towel around his own waist. Leaving the younger's side for just a moment, Sehun walked over to the bathroom door opening it for them to pass through it. He went back to Luhan picking him bridal style forcing him to wrap his arms around his neck in order to keep himself from falling to the cold marbled floor.

He waltzed out of the bathroom taking them back to the younger's bedroom where the door was still open. He walked over to the bed placing Luhan down on it in a gentle manner unlike the moment they first had arrived to his bedroom a few hours earlier. He turned his back on Luhan trying to give him privacy to dry off and dress not knowing how it would affect the other's feeling. That's is until he heard a soft voice- Luhan's voice whispering towards him,

"S-sehunnie- please touch me again. I want to feel you against me..."


	4. 04

Sehun deeply sighed at Luhan's words. Yes, he wanted to lie the younger down and teach him what the word ownership meant in every definition of the word every time he calls him his bitch. However, now after just a little taste and a small touch, Sehun wanted to wait. Luhan wasn't desperate enough for him just yet, but soon he will be. That was a promise.

Besides, if he did any more to the latter too soon he might start bleeding from his knife wound again completely ruining any mood for sex that they would probably have. The fact was that Sehun liked to keep things going from beginning to end. He did not like to be disrupted from any form of sensuous activities he was partaking himself in. And with Luhan that fact was no different.

Sehun faced Luhan once more gazing longingly down at him. Then he made his way back over to the younger's bedside standing right in front of him. He sat down on bed next to him slowly taking Luhan's mall hands in to the palms of his own much larger hands before he decided to speak,

"No, not tonight Lulu, I don't want to bleed all over my precious little BabyDoll. Besides aren't you tired right now? I did go a little overbroad back there in the shower."

"O-okay... are you coming to bed then?" Luhan asked him with a little bit of disappointment laced within his soft tone at the elder's words of rejection. He sighed with the feeling of dejection coursing through him. He thought for sure that Sehun would be happy that he had decided to give himself over to him willingly. Oh, how wrong had he been about that! He couldn't tell what was going on through a mind like Oh Sehun's.

"My-my Lulu. I'm a little bit surprised at your behavior. I thought for sure that you would be kicking me out of your bedroom for what I've just done to you while I was supposed to be taking a shower? But just look at you now begging for me to give you more cut of the action." Sehun teased him with his mocking words causing Luhan to blush a deep cheery red in response to them.

"That's it, you jerk! Sleep on the sofa tonight!" Luhan yelled back at him tossing a pillow off his bed at the latter as he just laughed at the younger's cute childish behavior.

"So what you're saying is that there will be more nights like this one, BabyDoll?" Sehun probed continuously teasing him because he adored the younger's irritated facial expressions.

Luhan glared at him when the elder turned his back on him, "Yah! I dislike you, Oh Sehun!"

"I can live with that as long as you don't hate me. Dislike can turn to love, you know? Goodnight my precious little Lu." Sehun replied again before leaving Luhan's bedroom at the younger's request, closing the door behind himself as he does.

Luhan angrily huffed. Sehun was lucky that he even allowed the elder to touch his pristine conditioned body because that was the first and the last time that he ever will. Oh Se Hun was never to touch him ever again.

If Sehun wanted to play so bad, then by galley they will play. A sly smile slid over his pretty pink lips as he finally properly prepared himself for bed. The younger would have a nice surprise awaiting the elder in the morning. From this moment hince forth, he would make Oh Sehun regret playing with him.

Soon after plotting his little morning revenge, Luhan drifted off to sleep. A smirk stuck in place over his lips easily replacing the sly smile it once held over them. He couldn't wait to make the elder fall apart at his small hands the next morning.

Sunlight peaked through the blinds of the living room window but that was not the reason that Sehun had woke up in the morning. No, it was the aroma of breakfast being prepped in the kitchen to which he'd been awakened by. He sat up upon the sofa stretching out his body with a yawn as he does.

"Careful, you don't want to cause your wound to bleed again, now do you?" Luhan's soft voice called out to the elder gathering his complete attention towards him. He stood up from the sofa making his way in to the kitchen surprised to find that the younger had just finished making breakfast for them.

"Luh-" Sehun tried to speak but Luhan's sweet gentle voice cut him off.

"No, don't speak. Sit down at the table. I'll just bring your food over to you." Luhan commanded and the elder complied by taking a seat at the table like the younger had requested him to do.

Luhan walked over to the table with a plate of hot American styled breakfast for Sehun placing it down in front of the elder with a cute giggle-like laugh. At that moment Sehun glanced up at the younger. He was shocked to find him glammed out with his honey blond locks free of a wig falling in wavys against his small shoulders standing in front of him in a light pink lingerie.

The words, "Luhan! What the hell are you wearing?" leaving from in between his parted lips at the mere sight of him. The pink piece of lingerie framing Luhan's lithe little body in the most perfect way to the stunned elder. Oh, how he couldn't wait to put his hands on that body!

"Oh, you mean this little number! Isn't it just lovely. It's a petal pink babydoll nighty. I bought it a while ago, but didn't know when I should wear it until last night, that is. Petal pink just compliments my skin tone so perfectly don't you think, Sehunnie?" Luhan pouted out slyly swaying his slender frame before the elder's greedy prying eyes. He propped himself up on the table sitting right in front of Sehun as he hungrily eyed him.

"What game are you playing at, little Lu?" Sehun all but hissed darkly at the beautiful younger male with venom at the harsh teasing he was doing to him. He like the way Luhan knew how to use the power he held over him so easily, so soon. Sexual blackmail of any kind was a game an experience participant like him knew how to handle. He'll just have to ingrain that fact inside of Luhan's brain and on every inch of his unclaimed body.

"Game? I'm not playing any game with you. I'm just letting you get a little peek at what you can never ever touch again." Luhan naughtly tsked at the grimacing elder before teasingly, speaking back to him once more in a soft mocking voice he both hated and despised, yet couldn't get enough of all at the same time, "So tell me is that a so called game that I am playing with you, my sweet little Sehunnie?"

"Trust me, Luhan, you don't want to go down that road with me, baby deer. The aftermath won't be good for you. I can promise you that for sure." Sehun said with a perfectly quirked lop-sided grin in place against his lips as he leaned back in his chair studying the clear irritation suddenly written across Luhan's pretty little face.

"Is that a threat that you are making right now, Mr. Oh?" Luhan hissed placing a small hand on his slender hip with an irritated raise of one of his perfect honey blond eyebrows.

"You should know by now that threats aren't really my thing." Sehun gave out a sensuous laugh at the younger's responsive reaction to what he'd already said.

"Fine then, what is your thing?" Luhan probed schooling his emotions back under his control.

"Well little Lu, when I'm doing my thing, I like to take things slow first and then assess my victims-" Sehun started to explain how he liked to do things but the younger interrupted him as he spoke.

"Is that all?" Luhan grimaced sarcastically annoyed by how slow the latter was in getting to the point.

"One day I'm going to make you sorry that you ever asked me that question." Sehun gloated with a warning glare swirling in the orbs of his dark eyes.

"Just continue, Mr. Oh." Luhan teased seemingly amused by that glint of danger hinting within the elder's pooling dark eyes.

"So that when a victim of mine has yet to notice that they are already mine, I can take them down by surprise." Sehun murmured getting up from his seat at the table. He walked up to Luhan pulling the younger boy slyly in to his embrace leaving a mere inch apart between their lips.

"And then what, Sehunnie?" Luhan all but whimpered out on a sigh against him causing the elder to smirk at that.

"Then I'll let them know that they belong to me and only me." Sehun whispered against Luhan's baby soft lips before pulling himself back to speak again, "I'll see you around soon Lu, so behave yourself BabyDoll."

Sehun removed his hands from Luhan's body before he walked away from him leaving the kitchen and his house with the younger boy huffing angrily at his abrupt departure. Luhan walked over to the table knocking it over spilling the contents of the breakfast he'd made all over the floor in his rage. His anger dissipated as he stared at the mess he'd made filled with anger. He cursed the elder inside of his head as he cleaned up the mess he had caused him to make. Oh, yes, the war games had just begun, Oh Sehun.

Sehun finally made it home. Yeah, sure, home. If he could even call it that. In his memory the Oh mansion was not his home but his unfortunate training grounds- the place he had lost his childhood and young innocence to a long time ago. A lot of the Blackjack members stood outside of the mansion conversating with one another but he ignored all that in order to find that his bestfriend heading towards him.

"Fuck! Sehun you look like shit!" Chanyeol hissed at the sight of Sehun's still bloodied clothing. Shit! He never did it them wash before he left Lu's place.

"Thanks Captain Obvious as if I didn't know that already." Sehun retorted with the roll of his eyes at his bestfriend's ridiculously obvious statement.

"So what the hell happened to you." Chanyeol asked with the annoying tilt of his head. He Sehun hated when he did that.

"I got in to a fight, guy pulls out a knife on me, and stabs me in the side like the bitch he knew that he was." Sehun grunted explaining his rough appearance to his bestfriend then addressed the issue of his father's desires, "Hey, is my ol' man still around these parts, Chan?"

"Yeah, and he wants to have a 'little' chat with you. Please try to clean yourself up a bit before doing so, okay buddy?" Chanyeol retorted in a serious manner then ended with a quick laugh as he glanced at his bestfriend's appearance once more.

"As much as I can try to be. Later, Chan." Sehun gave a farewell to his bestfriend before heading inside of the mansion. He entered the foyer heading over to the staircase. He went quickly up the stairs making his way towards his bedroom. He entered the room walking over to his closet to grab him some clean clothes to change in to before he would see his father.


	5. 05

Sehun took in a deep breath before he made his way towards his father's study room. When he stood in front of the huge door leading to it, he gave a polite knock on the door alerting his father to his arrival. A brief whisper of 'come in' echoed from inside of the room so he reached out a hand to grab at the doorknob. He twisted it slowly opening the door reluctantly stepping inside of the spacious room.

His father sat at his desk looking over some papers with his reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He only glanced up once to glare in Sehun's direction. At that look, Sehun gulped down the saliva caught inside of his throat before walking up to his old man's desk. He took a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of the desk staring in to his hands as he waited for his father to berate him like he always did.

Mr. Oh sat back in his chair watching his son's movements carefully. He didn't like the way his son was disrespectfully addressing him in his presence. A growl of disapproval lined his throat before he decided to speak, voice darkening as he does, "Sit up right! An Oh member does not slouch and lift your head up. Are you a lowly servant? I thought I raised you to be better than that, Oh Se Hun?"

Hurriedly Sehun does as his father has order, shame burning in the color red against cheeks. He knows the rules- has studied them since the day he could understand what studying meant. Yet this outcome is always the same where his father is concerned.

"I thought I asked you a question, Sehun?" Mr. Oh snarled disapprovingly at his son. His only son. The only heir to his empire. Sadly.

If his poor mother had not died when Sehun was only three years of age, they would've had more children other than Sehun. Hopefully much more acute to what he's been preparing Sehun to do. Take over his position as the head of the Blackjacks. Preferably by the time he graduates from high school.

"No, sir. I am not a servant. Yes, sir. I was taught better than this. I'm sorry for my inapt behavior." Sehun apologize to his father holding back his hiss as hard as he could. As much as he hated the bastard, he knew better than to disrespect his old man. He was not new to the game. He was no fool.

His old man was really starting to piss him the fuck off though. He could not wait to finally be able to take over his father's entire gang because once he does he's moving their headquarters away from his father's old mansion and ear reach. Shit would be on his terms from then on. Nothing his father could do about that.

"Do not apologize to me! An Oh member does not apologize for what he has done or said, he simply corrects it. You do know that as well Sehun?" Mr. Oh hissed glaring with disappointment at his failure of a son but at that word 'failure' he was wrong.

Sehun was not a failure. In fact he was way beyond the prowess of his own father because he did not see Blackjack as just being a regular old gang. No, to him it was much more than that and he would be glad to prove that to his father right after he has graduated from high school. Which would be very soon if he had anything to say about that, because he does.

"Yes, I do father." Sehun replied giving his best stoic expression while doing so. He gritted his teeth to hush down the snarl rising at the base of his throat.

Mr. Oh sneered at that, knowing full well how much his son hated and despised him, "I have an assignment for you."

Sehun stepped out of his father's office a few minutes later. A manilla folder held in his grasp. He walked down the corrider with his assignment's name imbedded in his mind. The name Kim Jong-In flashes by.

He knew him in a way. The Kim kid had a nickname that he liked to go by. Kai or something like that. Sehun wasn't too sure about that fact. All he knew was that Kai was causing a lot of problems for his father lately and his father had given him the job of handling the situation.

He sighed. His old man was smart enough to not get his hands dirty with this one. Hopefully he wouldn't have to actually put the kid down. Maybe if Kai was resourceful enough, he could join their growing gang soon to be Mafia syndicate. Sehun smirked at that idea. He just had to learn Kai's ultimate weakness and it was a done deal.

Sehun gave a frustrated grunt of disapproval. His baby cousin, Kyungsoo, was also coming to stay with them very soon. He was also apart of his assignment. He had to babysit him when he finally arrives. All of this would give him even less time to tease and sexually torment his precious little Luhan. He huffed at this. Life just keeps on getting better for him wasn't?

He sighed again managing to leave the estate grounds without running in to Chanyeol again. He drove back over to Luhan's place finding the younger boy standing outside of his front door. He parked his car in front of the house gathering Luhan's full attention on to himself after he does.

He sucked a deep breath in gazing longingly at the clothing that the latter decided to wear for the day. It was another pink dress that stopped just above his knees with pretty white lace all over it. It was frilly around the shoulders and at the bottom of the laced hem.

His slender legs were bare and cute high heels clicked on his small feet. He had a matching sunhat over his long blond tresses in which he had loosely curled at the bottom. Light makeup covered his beautiful porcelain face with rose pink lipstick ghosting over his pretty little mouth. All in all, he looked like a human sized BabyDoll. His BabyDoll.

He got out of his car after he'd turned it off with the younger boy coming down the steps to his house just to meet him. He stood in front of Luhan allowing the boy to give his appearance a cute once over before closing the distance between their bodies. He found himself eagerly wrapping his arms around the younger's waist as he gazed down in to those dangerous pools of brown staring back at him.

Luhan gave a gasp of shock at the quick show of skinship. He blushed profusely as he slipped his arms around the elder boy's neck in order to gently brush noses with him. He held back a whimper when Sehun slid a hand to his rear giving it a hard squeeze.

"Love the outfit, BabyDoll. What's the occasion? My birthday?" Sehun asked breaking the silence brewing steadily between them with a tease.

"You just had to ruin the moment with your sarcasm, didn't you?" Luhan scoffed pushing himself away from Sehun's embrace remembering that he's supposed to be boycotting the elder from touching him. Then he answered the elder's question when the latter gave him one of his domineering expressions, "If you must know, I am going to visit my mother today at the institution she was placed in."

"But why dressed like that? I thought that you didn't want anyone besides myself to know about your special little secret hobby?" Sehun probed still a bit put off by Luhan's dazzling appearance.

"I don't. Besides my mother is to blame for my special little secret hobby as you call it. She used to dress me up as a girl when I younger because she had always wanted a baby girl. Sadly she learned shortly after I was born that she could not conceive again and it nearly broke her. Well I guess you could say that it did break her if she was institutionalized." Luhan gave the latter the best explanation he could come up with without bringing up too much angsty feelings inside of himself.

"What about your father? Where did he stand in all of this?" Sehun asked the long awaited question that Luhan dreaded hearing leave his parted lips. Yes, what about the bastard that he had once claimed as his father? The man who left his family and let his crazed wife slip deeper in to the dark abyss of her own mind.

"He got completely fed up with it so he left us. I was the unfortunate one that had to place my mother in an institution. I felt bad about it but it just had to be done." Luhan ground out with the sweet mocking taste of pure untainted bitterness encasing his tongue.

"Get in the car, Luhan. I'll drive you there to see your mother." Sehun said turning his back on the younger to walk back over to his car but Luhan's next set of words struck an ill-mannered cord with him.

Luhan seethed, annoyed by the bossy tone of the elder's voice, "No, Sehun. I can get there just fine on my own."

"In that provocative outfit? I don't think so. Too many perverts might try to ambush you on your way over there!" Sehun scowled facing the younger boy once again angrily pointing at the dress that he was wearing.

"I'm a big boy, Sehun. I can take care of myself! I don't need you to be my unwanted guard dog or my personal babysitter for that matter!" Luhan glared back at him cutely grimacing with his building anger. Yet, we all know that Oh Sehun was a man that did not take no for an answer.

Almost five minutes later, Luhan found himself huffing and puffing in the passenger's seat of Sehun's car. During the ride to the institution, he gave the elder the cold shoulder in protest to Sehun personally driving him there. Thirty minutes after that they found themselves parked in the said institution's parking area. Big red letters of Phantom Asylum glowed over the entrance of the large scale building.

Sehun got out of his car hurrying over to Luhan's side to help him out as well. He then took hold of the younger boy's hand quickly locking up his car before he leads him over to the huge doors of the massive sized building. He smiles smugly already knowing that a deep blush is ghosting over Luhan's pretty face at the sweet act.

When they approach the doors, Sehun easily pushes them open helping the silent Luhan inside. They walk up to the reception desk asking the female nurse stationed there for answers. After she gives it to them, they are on their way once again to see Luhan's mother. They head over to an unoccupied elevator with the elder of the two pushing the button to access the doors.

An elevator opens up for them with Sehun leading Luhan inside. The doors close behind them with Luhan pressing the button to the floor his mother is on. The elevator takes off with a jolt causing Luhan to release out a quick gasp as he flinches in to Sehun's awaiting arms. The elder laughs at him and he gains an annoyed pouting expression on his face because of it.

The elevator finally stopped moving when they reached their destined floor level. Sehun stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened, pulling Luhan gently behind him. They walked down the corridor heading for the door to Luhan's mother's room. They cease walking once they do and Luhan outstretches a hand to grab the doorknob in his hold but he pauses as he remembers the first time he went to visit his mother after she was admitted in to the institution.


	6. 06

Luhan at the time was dressed in his favorite gray hoodie and black skinny jeans. His hair length only fell just above his shoulders and it was the color black. He had felt a bubble of excitement increase inside of him at the prospect of seeing his mother again not knowing how short lived the idea would be.

He remembers walking in to her room with her nurse relieved to see her actually doing well. He had made his way over to her as the nurse introduced him as her son, Luhan to her. Yet, his heart had been practically torn out of his chest when his mother began ranting and raving about having an only child, a daughter that she had named Lulu.

The nurse had to practically restrain her from hurting him as she cried passionately for the child that she had wanted to Luhan to be. For the child that she forced him to be- to dress like- to look like. An image purely made up inside of her head. That was the moment that Luhan knew that he could never be his natural born self around his mother during one of his visits ever again.

Every time he went to see her, he would force himself to dress up as his mother's precious little Lulu just to see her smiling at him like she used to before her mental break. When he was at home, he would model new outfits for her, take a quick picture, and send them to her in the mail. In a depressed manner, he chuckled inwardly at himself remembering that was what Sehun had caught him sort of doing that day he stood dressed up as a girl outside of his house.

Thinking back on it all now, Luhan kind of wished that he'd never actually done it. At least to a certain point. If he had not dressed like he did, he probably would've never known how much he actually liked Sehun's stupid gut. Although he'd never tell the elder that. At least not now anyways.

Luhan smiled softly at his thoughts before jumping back to real time again with Sehun still standing at his side. He ruffled his skirts a bit with his free hand before painstakingly twisting the doorknob in his grasp. The door slowly opened revealing the image of his mother sitting in a chair perched neatly by the window of her room.

He entered the room making a soft sweep to his mother's side. Falling to his knees in front of her, he bows his head to her allowing her to reached up a hand to touch it as she immersed it slowly in to his thick blond locks in a soft manner when she finally peered down at him. Or more down at the daughter she had always wanted him to be. He doesn't care which it is anymore. He just desires to feel her love for him in any way he possibly can.

"How is my sweet little Lulu doing today?" Mrs. Xi asked with a kind cheerful smile as she gazed down upon the true love of her life. Her daughter.

"I-Im doing fine Ma Ma. How are you coming along?" Luhan replied nervously, hoping that his mother did not react badly to his unwarranted joint visitor when she might finally notice him being in the room with them.

"Fine as usual, but I would be doing much better if my sweet daughter would visit me more often." Mrs. Xi countered with a guilt licking smile. The same smile she used every time Luhan comes in for a visit. It never worked on him. Or so he claimed.

"You know that I would love to do that Ma Ma if I didn't have school during the week. But I promise to visit you again on Friday. How does that sound?" Luhan retorted, ending in a small compromise of sorts for his mother's sake alone.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me, sweetheart." Mrs. Xi agreed to 'her daughter's' suggestion before peering behind him at the person in the room with them. She spoke again asking about him, voice full of wonder, "Um, Lulu darling, who is this fine gentleman standing behind you?"

"Oh Se Hun, your daughter's boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Xi." Sehun spoke up finally introducing himself as the younger's boyfriend with a respectful bow to Luhan's mother as he does. He could see Luhan's pretty doe eyes glaring in his very direction at the sudden falsified introduction.

Luhan exclaimed with a hiss, "S-sehun!"

"Oh my, Lulu. Why didn't you tell me that you already have such a nice boyfriend? Did you guys take pictures from your first date? If you do, do you have any on you?" Mrs. Xi said excitedly like a fan meeting their favorite idol for the first time at a fan meet and greet. Luhan rolled his eyes at that. It was a typical mom moment for her, and pure embarrassment for him.

"Ma Ma, we are not dating- yet. Sehun wanted to ask your permission to do so in a proper manner first. Right Sehunnie?" Luhan explained in order to keep from confusing his mother, quickly going along with Sehun's earlier lie about being his boyfriend.

"Most definitely, Mrs. Xi." Sehun hurriedly agreed with Luhan not liking the threatening eye glints he was receiving from the younger boy.

"Then go ahead, go on, ask me. I've been waiting for this moment to happen since she was just a little rose bud in my belly." Mrs. Xi said to Sehun in an encouraging voice with a soft endearing smile over her lips.

"Well, here goes nothing! Mrs. Xi, I came here with Luh- Lulu today to ask- no beg you for your esteemed permission to date your beautiful daughter now and possibly marry her in the future. Please, please tell me that you have given me your blessings to go forth and do these things?" Sehun said as he asked for Mrs. Xi's blessings in order to date 'her beautiful daughter'. He also noticed the shocking faint red blush of Luhan's porcelain made cheeks at the weight of his words sunk in. He smirked inwardly to himself knowing that it was caused by him calling the younger beautiful. Or maybe it was the fact that he'd mentioned the word marry?

Mrs. Xi easily came back with, "If you can promise me that you will be completely faithful, honest, and loving to my daughter, I will give you my blessings."

"I promise to do all of those things and more, if you let me, future mother-in-law." Sehun agreed to Mrs. Xi's demands when it came to dating 'her precious daughter' making sure to tease Luhan at the same time.

"Then my son, you have my full blessings to date my lovely Lulu. Welcome to our family, Oh Sehun." Mrs. Xi gave a proud grin easily excepting Sehun much to Luhan's displease of course.

"I'm happy to have joined it." Sehun said to Luhan's mother then addressed the pretty grimacing red faced male, "Lulu, my darling. Did hear that? Your Ma Ma likes me after all!"

Luhan all but glowered back to the cheeky elder, "Shut up, Sehun!"

"Lulu! Do not talk to your boyfriend like that! Especially not after everything he'd just said in your honor." Mrs. Xi reprimanded 'her daughter' for 'her' rude behavior towards 'her new boyfriend'.

"Of course Ma Ma. Well, we better be going now." Luhan sighed stood up from the floor at his mother's side.

"But why, Lulu? You've been here for less than 10 minutes!" Mrs. Xi whined like 4 year old child at the realization of Luhan's early departure from the institution. Usually Luhan stayed and chatted with her for 2 whole hours before he left for the day so she didn't understand why he was leaving so abruptly so soon.

"For one we still have schooling to do and two, Sehun and I need to discuss our relationship change. Besides that, I will be visiting you on Friday. Remember? The weekend is a more convenient time for me to be able to visit you." Luhan explained in a solemn undertone to his perfectly comfused mother.

"Don't worry too much, Mrs. Xi. Your daughter is in capable hands. We'll be back on Friday like she has already stated but for a longer period of time. If that is okay with you?" Sehun added on to what Luhan had already stated trying to keep Mrs. Xi calm.

"Yes! Yes it is, Sehun. Take care of yourselves properly you two." Mrs. Xi beamed excited to be seeing them again soon then she bid them farewell with the wave of her hand as Luhan and Sehun both walked over to the door of his mother's room.

"Of course Ma Ma. See you on Friday afternoon." Luhan smiled opening the door to step through it. Sehun followed close behind him as he said his good-bye as well, "Later, Ma Ma."

They closed the door behind them with Luhan stalking off first. He was clearly upset with Sehun. He couldn't believe that the elder called himself his boyfriend. Female or not?

He was so mad at Sehun that he gave him the silent treatment as they made their way out of the institution and in to the elder's parked car. Sehun didn't like that very much. Though he knew better then to utter a word to the younger as he drove them back to Luhan's home.

Luhan angrily got out of the elder's car running up to his front door after Sehun had parked it in his driveway that is. Sehun followed suit after shutting off his car's engine just as the younger unlocked his front door. He then followed him inside.

"Lulu! Luhan, what's your fucking problem now?" Sehun called after the younger boy as Luhan waltzed his way in to the kitchen leaving him behind to shut and lock the front door. Sehun came in to the kitchen afterwards.

Luhan snarled in return to the elder, "My problem, Mr. Oh, is you."

"Don't tell me your angry because I got your crazy ass mother from off your back?" Sehun sneered back with the roll of his eyes at the younger.

"Yes! Yes, Sehun I am upset about that! But how could you embarrass me like that in front of my very own mother? For one, you are not my boyfriend. Two, you are not welcomed in to our family. I will not date you! Ever!" Luhan hissed out bitterly while glaring darkly at Sehun.

"Why do you always say things that you don't fucking mean?" Sehun asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips before his cellphone started to ring. He took it out of his jeans' pocket peering down at the call ID before speaking once more, "Hold up for a second, my baby cousin's calling me. I gotta take this."

Sehun walked back out of the kitchen answering his cell phone as he does. Huffing at the elder's disappearance from out of his kitchen, Luhan began searching the cabinets for ingredients to cook for an evening meal. Since Sehun was still there, he grabbed enough for two unlike the usual day to day one person helping of food. A few minutes later, Sehun returned to the kitchen.

"I have to leave right now but I will be back. This discussion isn't over. Please put my food up for me, Lu." Sehun stated making his way over to Luhan. He pressed a kiss upon Luhan's right cheek before leaving the younger's home entirely.

At Sehun's departure from his home, Luhan threw whatever he held in his hand down on to the counter next to the other items he will need to cook their food with. A deep blush was evident upon his porcelain colored cheeks. He reached up a hand gently placing i against the space Sehun had kissed him at feeling giddy like an embarrassed child.

His heart was racing inside of his chest all because of one kiss. A kiss he wished had been placed upon his lips instead of his right cheek. Brushing all of that aside, he set back to work on cooking their food. He was hungry and beyond annoyed with himself. He was not Oh Se Hun's new girlfriend nor boyfriend for that matter whether his mother knew it or not!


	7. 07

Sehun stood in front of two of his followers, eyes glinting deep with unrelenting ruthlessness. His baby cousin was at Lu's place until he was done with what he was currently doing. His men were holding on to the bruised limbs of his latest assignment, Kim Jong-In, Kai. Whom they had beaten up prior to his arrival at the scene and only serving to make him even more pissed off.

They were all located at the back of one of the elite night club's that Sehun's father privately owned. Not that it was such a big secret. Everyone knew about it. It was not a big deal.

That's why he was confused by the situation Jongin had so easily placed himself in. It was as if he'd wanted himself to be caught. That realization brought up more questions to the forefront of Sehun's mind. Did Kai do everything just to get his father's attention towards himself? Did he plan to be caught all this time? But the question remained, why?

None of it made any sense nor equated right in Sehun's mind. Something was seriously wrong here and he didn't know what or why that was. Walking up to the battered male, Sehun gripped him by the scruff of his neck roughly forcing his head up. Hard determined brown eyes glared back at him filling him with a feeling of unknown wary that he's never felt before.

"Speak." was all Sehun commanded- felt that he needed to say to the other angered male.

"Don't command me as if I am your personal servant, your own lowly dog, Oh Se Hun." Kai hissed out with strain back at Sehun because he was still in pain from the beating he had received early on in the night.

"Ah, so you know who I am. As I know who you are." Sehun mocked him with a sneer.

"Do you really? That's a real laugh. I bet your father doesn't even know about your precious little doe deer boy. Now does he?" Kai mused liking the scowl slowly decorating over Sehun's hard features as he took in the weight of his words.

Yes, just like they have been watching his every move, he's been doing the same to them. He even knows about the deer's secret little double life. He made sure not to cut any corners when seeking his information, unlike Mr. Oh. The man barely did a concrete background check on him at all. It was completely laughable. The man had no clue who he was really dealing with.

I mean, what fool would allow themselves to be found outside of one of the club's that the man privately owned, if he didn't want to get caught. Just to be beatened by two of his dumbass wannabe thugs who couldn't even do that right. Useless pieces of shit that were just measly pawns on the board of his chess game.

"That is irrelevant to the conversation we are currently having right now." Sehun snarled unimpressed by the tactics Kai was trying to bait him with. Luhan had nothing to do with his father. He'd make sure of that.

"Is it? I don't think that your father would agree with you on that. Nor would your pretty little deer boy." Kai chuckled darkly clearly amused by the entire situation that Sehun's placed himself in. Love or family? Such a harsh reality to be apart of. Yet the poor souls unfortunately were.

"Why are you fixated on my father? Why do you keep bringing the infuriating bast- man up?" Sehun grimaced at the repeated reference of his ol' man. It pissed him off!

"I thought the great Oh Se Hun would be smart enough to figure it out by now. I guess I have miscalculated that fact on my part. Sorry." Kai sighed half-heartedly with a sarcastic apology rolling off his lips mockingly.

"Don't play games with me, Kai. I could be the only person saving your miserable existence right now." Sehun grumbled out, eyes hardened in a warning glare.

"Why bother? I already died a long time ago." Kai snorted irritated by Sehun's words. Who needed help from the enemy? Surely not him! That would be a heavy laugh.

"Why did you die a long time ago?" Sehun probed as Kai returned his glare with a vicious smirk of his own, "You have to ask your beloved father that."

Sehun said after a long silence enveloped their surroundings, "Release him."

"But Mr. Oh said-" one of his men began to protest his request but he interceded him.

"I said release him. I won't tell you again." Sehun glowered and the men hurriedly released their hold on Kai with Sehun telling them to leave afterwards, "Scram, now!"

"Why did you release me?" Kai asked watching as the men ran as if Sehun had magical powers that he could kill them with. It was quite an impressive sight to behold.

"You'll find that out after I get to see my little deer as you say for the night. Now let's go. He's going kill me for taking too long getting back." Sehun replied walking off with a puzzled Kai standing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder gracing the other male with a warning glare and soon kai followed in step behind him to his parked car.

They got in his car with Sehun driving them over to Luhan's house. He turned off his car after placing it in park. Bumping the car's horn alerting the two dwelling inside that he had returned. Soon after that the front door is opened showcasing Luhan and Kyungsoo standing at the entryway in nothing but their cute loose fitted pjs. He motioned for Kai to get out of the car at the sight of their happy smiles.

"Cute pajamas, BabyDoll, Kyunggie." Sehun chuckled at the sight of the two blushing boys in his life. Yet, Luhan would have none of it. He was late coming back.

Luhan retorted crossing his arms over his chest glaring at him, "Nice try, Oh Se Hun. Whose your friend?"

"No one important." Sehun cheekily answered him back. Although he knew that they had already taken in the battered appearance of the other male from the expression of their beautiful faces.

Luhan hissed out his name, "Oh Se Hun."

"Gosh! Calm down. This is Kai- Kim Jong-In. We just met a little while ago. A few thugs thought it'd be a good idea to fight him outside of one of my ol' man's club." Sehun said giving in to Luhan's short motheringly scolding.

"Oh, you poor baby!. Come in and let me look you over. And I'll see from there what needs bandages or a few stitches." Luhan exclaimed with his voice full of sympathy, stepping aside to let them both enter his home.

"N-no, l-let me do it." Kyungsoo murmured finally voicing out to them what he would like to do for Kai shyly.

Luhan smiled at Kyungsoo, "Okay, but I'll do any stitches he might need."

"A-alright." Kyungsoo beamed shutting the front door as everyone walked in to the living room area. He made sure to lock it before joining them as well. Kai was already seated on one of the sofas with a first kit sitting beside him. He felt both Sehun's and Kai's eyes on him as he sat beside the elder male.

"While Kyunggie's busy helping him, can we chat in private, Sehun?" Luhan inquiried noticing the displeased expression marring Sehun's face whilst he watched Kai and Kyungsoo interact with one another.

The sight of it was like the calm before the storm. Luhan knew that he had to distract Sehun before he turned in to a full blown tornado raging against the crisp beginnings of newly found love. Or more likely, crush. That's why he baited him away from them for them to get to know each other for a little bit of time at least. Without Sehun trying to kill Kai just for looking at his baby cousin wrong.

"Sure, why not?" Sehun agreed then growled at Kai, "Don't do anything stupid to my baby cousin while we're gone, Kim Jong-In."

Luhan led them in to the kitchen turning to face Sehun as the elder walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck immersing his small hands in to his hair when he pressed his lips upon his in a sweet gentle brush. He pulled away from him when Sehun wanted to deepen their kiss placing his forehead against his gazing up in to his eyes.

"I should still be mad at you right now, you do know that right? But I can't seem to stay angry at you for too long no matter what I do. Why is that, Sehunnie?" Luhan said sliding a sweet mischievous smile across his lips.

Sehun teased, "It's simply because you like me whether you want to admit it or not."

"My, you are so sure of yourself, aren't you." Luhan fell easily in to the roll of boosting the elder up.

"It's not called natural born confidence formed nothing, BabyDoll." Sehun chuckled pressing Luhan's slender form against his own a little bit more.

"So it seems." Luhan agreed with him before addressing the whole Kai issue, "Now tell me, Sehun, who is Kim Jong-In?"

Sehun sighed truthfully without giving too much of the situation with Kai away to Luhan, "A spike sticking out of my father's spine. It seems like he has revenge on his mind."

"Revenge against your father?" Luhan asked curiously with the cute tilt of his head.

"It seems that way. I'm not really sure. For now, I'm gonna keep him under my wing just to personally watch over his every move myself. Just to be on the safe side." Sehun retorted wanting to kiss Luhan for the way he was acting so cute in front of him. He didn't know how badly the elder wanted to do more than that to him. Luckily for Luhan, he got a reign in on his desires.

"While you do that, make sure to watch your back as well. I don't want to find out that you got yourself hurt after it's too late for me to do anything about it." Luhan rigorously scolded him to be mindful of his actions and he took heed to his BabyDoll's words.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. Just focus on being my pretty little BabyDoll. Kay?" Sehun childish grinned while puckering out his lips motioning for the younger to place a kiss there.

Luhan scoffed kissing his lips afterwards, "Okay, you perverted jerk. Let's go check on them now that you've calmed down a bit already."

Sehun laughed, "So you noticed?"

"As if you could hide that deadly gaze of yours. Now come on. I might have to stitch Kai up." Luhan stated pulling himself out of Sehun's embrace to leave the kitchen first.

They entered the living room to find a blushing Kyungsoo sitting on the sofa by himself with Kai standing by the TV stand with a bored expression over his own face. His wounds were perfectly patched up and Luhan could clearly see that he did not need any stitches anywhere else. Much to his relief. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sehun eyeing them both suspiciously pondering their separate locations in a curious manner. Under his gaze they both seemed a bit wary of him but he didn't voice out his thoughts to them.

"Kai, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Luhan enquired and Kai answered back with, "No, I don't. Considering the fact that your boyfriend won't let me out of his sight long enough to go home and rest for the night."

"Well then, you can stay here. I have an extra bedroom. Kyunggie will be sleeping in my room-" Luhan started but a now upset again Sehun rudely interrupted him when he was still speaking to Kai, "Wait! Wait! I did not agree to this arrangement!"

"Shut up, Oh Se Hun! Unless you would like to sleep on the floor by yourself?" Luhan scowled at him before addressing Kai and Kyungsoo once again, "Any how, Sehun and I will sleep on the sofa's pull out bed."

Kyungsoo pouted cutely, "I can't allow you to sleep out of your own bedroom Luhannie."

"I agree. I'll take the pull out sofa. Kyungsoo can take the guest bedroom while Sehun stays in your bedroom with you." Kai said backing up what Kyungsoo had already stated.

"Alright. Goodnight, Kai, Kyungsoo." Luhan said in reply rather liking what Kai had came up with not giving Sehun a chance to refute it.

In an almost happy manner, Luhan grabbed Sehun's hand in to his own in order to drag him to his bedroom leaving Kyungsoo alone with his crush once again. He sighed. They were in for one long night. If Sehun had anything to say about it. Good grief, Luhan hoped not!


	8. 08

Morning light beckoned through the curtain draping over Luhan's bedroom window. Soft wisps of shallow breathing filled the atmosphere of the bedroom slowly waking Sehun up. He opened his tired eyes on a hard yawn feeling warmth radiate his hard body. He peered down only to find Luhan scooting even closer to his warmth as if he knew that the elder would try and get out of bed now that he was awake.

His Babydoll was tightly holding on to him as if he'd disappear if he ever were to let him go. Sehun found his heart aching at that. Yet, he already knew why Luhan reacted this way to his presence if the boy's fucked up family situation wasn't a dead ringer for it. He didn't know what else was.

He let out a curse when the low buzzing of his cellphone blared in the once silent atmosphere of Luhan's bedroom. Careful in his movements as he tried not to wake his sleeping beauty up, he grabbed his cellphone slowly from off the nightstand settled next to the bed. He hissed as the caller ID flashed across the screen before he picked up the call.

"What the fuck do you want so early in the fuckin' mornin', Park fuckin' Chan Yeol?" Sehun hissed at his bestfriend for calling him so early in the goddamn morning. The dude must've been seriously losing his goddamn mind to be pulling this kind of shit!

"Jeeze, bite my head off some more. Cuz I like that shit." Chanyeol glowered with sarcasm most likely rolling his eyes at his bestfriend's stress on cursing as he almost often does every single time they ever talk over the phone.

Sehun growled, "Chan!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Your father asked me to check up on the situation you've got going on with your latest assignment. So how are things in that department?" Chanyeol sighed trying to appease the sleepy man before telling him the reason behind his early morning call.

"Tell my father that their being handled. And I need you to come to Lu's place. Bring your bitch with you. We need to talk." Sehun snarled with his growing annoyance as Luhan peacefully continued to sleep through their little chat. He bent his head down pressing a gentle kiss upon Luhan's forehead while still listening to Chanyeol speak once again.

Chanyeol screeched, "Yah! My sweet Baekkie is not a bitch!"

"Yea-yeah. Just get your ass over here! I want you over here before breakfast time!" Sehun bellowed back in another low whisper before he hung his cellphone up on Chanyeol. He tossed his cellphone back down upon the nightstand then snuggled close with Luhan once again.

A few hours later, Luhan was cooking breakfast in the kitchen with Kyungsoo chatting away about the younger's crush on Kai. Sehun and Kai were sitting in the living room area awaiting Chanyeol and his boyfriend's arrival to Luhan's place. Both of their heads jerked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing with Luhan yelling for the elder to answer door since he could not do it himself.

Sehun got up from the sofa walking over to the front door. Outstretching his right hand, he opened the door finding Chanyeol standing at the archway with a creepily annoying smile gracing his lips. He was about to curse his bestfriend out when Chanyeol was pushed aside by his feisty little boyfriend.

Who so  easily had pushed his way past a completely shocked Oh Sehun, entering the house as if he'd already been there before because he has. He wasn't Luhan's bestfriend for nothing! He made his way to Luhan's kitchen not caring if he had pissed Sehun off or not.

Sehun hissed to Chanyeol after his boyfriend was gone from their sights, "What the fuck was that all about?"

"It's simple. My Baekhyun is your Luhan's bestfriend." Chanyeol chuckled at the dazed expression dressed over Sehun's face.

"When did that shit happen?" Sehun asked with the confused tilt of his head.

"Years before either of us knew them." Chanyeol chuckled again before changing his attention to the guy sitting on the sofa alone, "And you must be the thorn in Mr. Oh's side?"

Kai retorted holding out his hand for Chanyeol to shake when stood up from the sofa to stand before him, "I guess you could say that. I'm Kai by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kai. Sehun may we all discuss why we are here right now before breakfast is ready?" Chanyeol said shaking Kai's hand after he'd grabbed it then he addressed Sehun once again.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Luhan yelped in glee at the sight of his bestfriend. He hadn't seen him in a while ever since the latter starting dating Sehun's bestfriend Chanyeol. He dropped whatever he had been doing just to greet his inactive bestfriend.

Kyungsoo had quickly picked up the slack so breakfast wasn't completely ruined. Luhan had ran up to him gifting him with an enormously warm hug. A few seconds later he released him from his hold to start hitting him as Baekhyun smiled back at him.

Luhan hissed scoldingly to his bestfriend, "Yah! Byun Baek Hyun where have you been all this time? I thought I'd never hear from you again!"

"Calm down, baby Lu. You should already know that I was busy with my possessive boyfriend. Those crime types are always so overprotective of their own." Baekhyun replied in almost nonchalant sounding tone of voice. 

"Y-yes, I-I understand that a lot. Oh, how rude of me! Baekhyun this is Sehun's younger cousin, Do Kyungsoo." Luhan agreed with the latter then introduced Kyungsoo to him when he finally remembered the younger boy's presence in the kitchen as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. I'm so sorry that you're related to that jerk." Baekhyun have a warm smile to the pretty shy boy, especially when he insulted the boy's older cousin.

Luhan screeched, "B-baekhyun!"

"What! He is a jerk! But anyways, do either of you know who that hot tan piece of a hunk sitting inside of your living room area is?" Baekhyun retorted in his defense before bringing up the tanned stranger he'd seen when he first entered Luhan's place.

"Oh, you mean Kai, or Kyungsoo's potential future boyfriend." Luhan stated teasingly causing Kyungsoo's cheeks to burn a bright tinge of pink.

"L-luhan! W-what if Sehun heard you say that?" Kyungsoo stammered slightly with worry lacing his voice as he glance warily at the kitchen door. He didn't know how the latter would react if he ever found out that he liked Kai more than he should. The idea was almost too scary to even consider.

"Well, I'm guessing from that reaction, potential boyfriend is the best term to describe him right now." Baekhyun interceded back to Kyungsoo before Luhan had a chance to make a snappy retort in his own defense. Then they all laughed at that as they quickly finished cooking breakfast together.

A few minutes after that, breakfast was finally served with all six of the sitting at the breakfast table. The table was completely silent much to Luhan's dismay. He was going to voice out his opinion on it when his eyes locked with Sehun's. The elder's face held a serious warning scowl that had Luhan gulping down his saliva with worry.

Sehun dropped his chopsticks on to his plate before he spoke, "I want everyone to finish their breakfast, then I want everyone to leave and head over to Chanyeol's place."

"And why the fuck should we all do that?" Baekhyun scowled disapprovinly at him.

"Cuz' I fuckin' say so. Chanyeol will be your caretaker from here on until I meet you all over there." Sehun hissed with Chanyeol nodding his head in agreement with him and Baekhyun glared at them both in clear distaste.

"Luhan, you know better then to go with them. And Kai, if I find out that you've done anything to my baby cousin out side of my presence, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sehun said addressing his attention on Luhan and Kai now. Giving Luhan with another hard glare and Kai with a warning threat. That had Luhan grimacing at what he had just said and Kai nodding his head in clear acknowledgement of his words.

Kyungsoo blushed while hissing his older cousin's name, "S-sehun!"

After that was all said,  Sehun stood from the table leaving them alone inside of the kitchen. Everyone followed suit no longer having the stomach to continue eating their breakfast. Luhan gave Chanyeol a quick nod of his head and he managed to get everyone out of Luhan's house in one piece. All the while dealing with a fuming Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan stood up from the table gathering all of their dishes from breakfast. He carried them over to the kitchen sink scrapping any remaining food on them down in to the sink's disposal system. Sehun walked up behind him grabbing one of his hands to stop him from doing anything more with them.

"Come on. I wanna talk with you." Sehun stated as he began pulling Luhan away from the kitchen sink as he forced him to turn his body in his embrace.

"About what?" Luhan asked a bit puzzled by why Sehun wanted to talk to him or why he wasn't allowed to go to Chanyeol's place with everyone else.

"Wait until we get inside of the bedroom first. And then I'll explain some things to you." Sehun retorted when he started to lead Luhan out of the kitchen behind him.

He took them to Luhan's bedroom kicking the door open with his foot since he was too lazy to use his own hand. He then picked Luhan up and carried him over to his bed. Gently he sat Luhan down upon it before taking a seat next to him.

Silence enveloped them. Soon after. Luhan glanced at Sehun seeing the elder's forehead crinkled up with whatever he was thinking about. In turn he frowned not knowing how to sooth the elder when Sehun finally decided to speak to him once again,

"I want to overthrow my father. Take away all of his power and influence. Expand Blackjack in to a more powerful syndicate."

Luhan questioned him with a perfect eyebrow raised, grabbing the latter's head in his hold, "Why overthrow your father when you will be gaining everything from him when you finally graduate from high school?"

"Then what do you think I should do?" Sehun inquired as Luhan pushed his head down upon his lap to stroke his small hand soothingly through his hair.

"Expand the Blackjack name. Power. Your gang's influence by destroying or completely taking out the smaller rival gangs that may or may not threaten your gang's future existence. Without your father's knowledge." Luhan stated trying to give the gangster in his life advice on what he should do as the elder had asked him to do.

"I can do that. But what if my father finds out what I have done, Lulu?" Sehun probed him for more help with an almost pitifully sounding childish whine that made Luhan roll his eyes teasingly at him.

"If your father does find out what you have been doing and is not okay with it then I think you should leave the Blackjack gang permanently. Create your own with the alliances you've made on your own without your father's knowledge and take away all of his power and influence afterwards." Luhan gave him another response to what he'd ask of him with Sehun gazing up at him from his lap.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you try and play dirty, my perfect little deer?" Sehun asked with a deep teasing chuckle when he lifted his head up from Luhan's lap in order to peck his soft parted lips.

"No, but it's a start!" Luhan exclaimed with a blush after Sehun quickly parted their lips. Then he released a high pitched yelp when Sehun sat his body up completely to jump on to him. They fell back against the duvet of Luhan's bed as Sehun placed a fiery of butterfly kisses all over Luhan's beautiful face. He kept muttering his thanks to him, over and over again as Luhan giggled beneath him.

It wasn't long before those giggles morphed in to soft moans. Luhan clutched on to Sehun's shoulders when the elder male led a trail of blazing kisses down the side of his exposed neck. Sehun groaned as he slid his hands up and down the length of Luhan's body until Luhan was begging him to pick a place on his body to map out with his much larger hands and fingers.

Sehun was so close to losing his mind and snapping. Almost drifting away from his plans to make to Luhan beg and cry for him. He would have thrown all caution to the wind if his blaring cellphone hadn't interrupted them at all. In an instant, he was off Luhan searching his jeans pocket for his cellphone.

The cellular phone had already stopped ringing by now and a text was left in the missed call's place. Both were from Kris Wu. His new brand new associate. From the Wu mafia family back in mainland China.


	9. 09

Sehun entered the meeting place Kris owned, which was a famous imperial style Chinese restaurant. The kind that you most definitely need reservations for. He was led in to the back by one of Kris's personal bodyguards. Not that man needed them. No, they were just for show.

They stopped in front of a large circle shaped table where Kris sat at the head of with his boyfriend, Zitao, making a fuss on his lap as he sat in his huge throne styled chair. Kris leaned back in to his seat groaning ar his boyfriend's ridiculously childish antics. Zitao ceased making a fuss with a pout in place over his pink lips once Kris decided to ignore him in order to welcome Sehun's presence to his family owned establishment, "Glad to see that you've made it here on time, Mr. Oh."

"Cut the bullshit, Kris. I'm not my father, so never address me as such. Again." Sehun hissed with a disgusted frown, he never wanted to be compared to his jackass of a father, it was insult to his person but he let it slide because he and Kris were close enough like that for it to be okay.

Kris jested a bit, knowing Sehun took his words as a joke and nothing because they were bestfriends and now official business partners within the criminal world, "Oh, come on, Sese. You know that I'm just messing with you. Now tell me your plans for the future of Blackjack and my family's mafia syndicate."

A few hours later, Sehun left the restaurant with free food in tow. Enough to feed everyone back at Chan's place. To which he made his way back there to deliver Chan and Baek's food and take Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Kai back over to Lu's house.

Once he got there, Sehun found Luhan standing outside with Baekhyun talking to him in very hush tones. What the conversation was about, Sehun was not sure, but they both looked to be upset about something. Yet, when he approached them their whole demeanor completely changed as if they were not. He was about to call them out on it when the front door opened and Kyungsoo stuck his head through the door to speak to them, but then he didn't when he saw the elder standing right behind them.

"Oh, Sehun, you're back!" Kyungsoo chimed merrily at the sight of him then the door was pushed a bit farther with Chanyeol stepping up next to Kyungsoo's side.

Chanyeol scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with the shake of his head at Sehun held in his hands, "And with food apparently."

"Maybe I shouldn't give ungrateful people any of this food and only share it with Luhan." Sehun scowled in teasing with Kai finally joining them at the door as his gaze fell on Luhan once more.

Baekhyun screeched back in clear bewilderment at his words, "You wouldn't dare!"

Sehun mocked, "Try me."

Luhan whispered his name like a soft warning, "Sehun..."

So by the soft call of his name in between Luhan's pillow like pink lips, he changed his mind. He sighed, handing Chanyeol's bag of food over to him, "I better get these three home. I'll call you with the details of our meeting later, Chan. Enjoy the food."

At his words, Kyungsoo walked down the five steps with Kai following right behind him. He walked over towards Luhan and Baekhyun. Baekhyun hugged Luhan then did the same to Kyungsoo in a 'see ya later' sort of hug before Kyungsoo slipped his arm with Luhan's own. Right after that, they left Chanyeol's estate heading back over to Luhan's house. When they got there, Kyungsoo took the food in to the kitchen with Kai right on his trail once again with a warning glare pointed at him from Sehun.

Now that they were finally alone again, Sehun pulled Luhan in to his embrace, a question falling from his lips, "I want to know what is making you so upset, Lulu?"

Luhan lied terribly, "What are you talking about, Sehunnie? I'm not upset about anything."

Sehun said, conceding as Kyungsoo and Kai returned from the kitchen with everything they would need and use to eat the food Kris had given to them for free, "Fine, we can talk about this later. Let's eat, then everyone goes to wash up and prepare for bed while I call Chanyeol. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in response as he placed a gentle kiss upon Luhan's forehead before he let him go and they settled down to eat. Tomorrow they would most definitely talk about what was troubling the younger. Even if Luhan didn't want to. He had no choice in the matter.

After they Sehun makes his call to Chanyeol and everyone else does as what was commanded of them. At least twenty minutes later, Sehun found himself inside Luhan's bed lying down next to the ethereal creature as he peacefully slept. His hand gently stroking through the younger boy's soft locks while his mind thinks on overdrive. He can't for the life of him understand what is bothering his pretty little BabyDoll, but he knows that it's got to be big if he's letting show on his pretty face so much.

Pressing Luhan's warm body even closer to his own, he breathes in the younger's soft alluring scent. He knows that tomorrow he will get the information out of Luhan by any means necessary. Sweetly placing a peck against the soft warm flesh of Luhan's forehead, Sehun finally manages to fall in to sleep.

Light sheened through the window of Luhan's bedroom very the next day. The younger stirred awake in the elder's arms slowly waking up. His soft doe eyes flew open the moment Sehun's arms held him tighter on a sluggish grumble of breath. He let out a harsh yawn whilst trying to safely remove himself from within Sehun's hold. He gave out a fit of giggles when sehun growled in disapproval in his sleep. Yet, after a bit of fumbling around for escape, Luhan finally succeeded in doing so. He painstakingly pulled himself out of Sehun's powerfully tight embrace.

Slipping out of bed as well, Luhan gathered his clothes for the day, which was a graphic tee and hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and old tennis shoes. He made his way in to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower and prepare for the day like normally does. Once he is done showering and is fully dressed, he went in to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast but Kyungsoo had already established that plan before him.

Luhan beamed happy with there being one less thing for him to do, "Mornin' Kyuggie!"

A startled Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly in return, "G'mornin' Lulu! Anything you specifically want made for breakfast this morning?"

"No, anything you make is fine with me." Luhan smiled taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ooh good, you guys are up." A voice that they all were becoming more familiar with called out to them.

"Well, good morning to you too, Kai." Luhan teased taking a peek back at the other boy and Kai flushed with a quick retort back as he sat down next to Luhan at the kitchen table, "Oops, sorry. G'mornin' Luhan, Kyungsoo. Sehun."

Luhan snorted at the sight of Sehun entering his kitchen like the rest of them had, "You finally managed to make it out of bed. Mr. Oh, I'm shocked."

"Breakfast is ready!" Kyungsoo said after he had finished making breakfast and then began plating all of the food equally for everyone. It was an American styled breakfast with bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes with coffee or juice for a drink on the side. Kai got up from his spot at the table to help him with everyone's drinks as Kyungsoo brought everyone's food to the table sitting the plates down in front of them.

Sehun scoffed back out in counter, "Haha! Real funny, Lulu. Everyone knows that sleep is a foundation of all life forms."

Luhan teasingly grinned back at him as he picked up his mug of coffee off the table after he'd stirred his favored amount of sugar in to it, "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

Hours later Sehun was gone for the day. Kyungsoo and kai had left as well to do a little grocery shopping to replenish some of their food in the house. Luhan found himself all alone. So on a bored sigh, he went to check for the meal heading outside to do so.

Now standing by his mailbox, Luhan took out the mail searching through the envelopes in his hands until one in particular caught his eye. It was a realtor. He frowned. Confused as to why a realtor would address anything to him if he had never contacted one at all. Lost to his confusion, he made his way back in to the house closing the door behind him with an annoyed slam.

Making his way to his bedroom, he ripped the envelope open taking the letter written inside from out of it. Then he proceeded to read over the letter in his hand. He's left in complete shock at what has been written out to him. Apparently, his bastard of a father wants to sell their family home but the kicker is that he needs his mother's signature to be able to do it since is part owner of their home. Luhan laughs at that because the jokes on his father. His mother isn't in her right mind to be able to as he wants.

Feeling a rush of anger flood through him, Luhan grabs his cellphone quickly dialing the realtor's number in to it. A few minutes later he has his father's address from the realtor. He is heading out the door just as Kyungsoo and Kai return from their little shopping trip. He rudely ignores them when they try to get him with his one goal already on his mind. And it didn't take him long to get there.

He stood outside of his father's home. He decided that ringing the doorbell would be too polite, so he banged on the door instead. A few curses later the door swung open on the sight of him. The man he once knew as his father stared gaping at him like a fish out of water and took that chance to say what was on his mind,

"You are not selling the house, you grimy old bastard! It's mine! I live in it. I have been living in it since the day you left us behind. Plus without my mother's signature you can't sell shit, you lowlife son of a bitch! And as my mother's legal guardian, power of attorney, and son, I hold power over her half of the deed. So good luck with trying to sell anything."

His father gave out a sarcastic laugh after he had found his voice to speak with, "Oh, is that so?"

Luhan hissed out in retort, "Yes, in fact it is."

"Honey, is everything okay out here? I heard yelling. Do I need to call the police?" A soft voice echoed out to them, a small figure slipping through the door behind his father. It was a woman. A pregnant woman at that!

Luhan glowered at the mere sight of her, "So, she's the one you left us for?"

His father sneered at him in a very harsh manner, "No, I left your mother because she was a crazy psychotic bitch, dressing you up like her favorite BabyDoll. I left you behind with her because, you just accepted the fact that she wanted you to be her pretty little BabyDoll."

Luhan laughed hysterically at the jest that his father was, "You think I accepted that from her? Are you for real? Do you seriously fucking hear yourself right now? I was a fucking child! I couldn't disobey her! You knew the things she did to me if I didn't! Yet, you clearly didn't care about me or you would've taken me with you when you left but you didn't!

"I didn't because I had no fucking son any longer. What was I supposed to do with a disgusting little crossdresser like you? Huh!" His father ranted before pulling his pregnant wife back in to their home in order to slam the door in Luhan's face, "Your mother isn't living in the house with you. She's in an institution for people insane like her and by that fact, I am the legal full owner of the house. It will be placed up for sell on the market by next fuckin' week!"

Luhan went back home after that locking himself up inside of his bedroom alone with his troubled thoughts and no food in his stomach since breakfast earlier that morning. Sehun finally returned a few hours later from another meeting with his father to deal with him after Kyungsoo had called him about Luhan's strange behavior. What ever the hell was bothering the younger, Sehun would get to the very bottom of it all.

Sehun went straight up to Luhan's bedroom, quickly tinkering with the bedroom door's lock. He grasped the doorknob in his hand, slowly twisting it open to find Luhan laying in the middle of the bed in the fetus position. The bedroom was quiet except for Luhan's soft sniffling sounds blaring in the bedroom's silent atmosphere. At just the sight of him like that, Sehun angrily entered the bedroom closing the door behind him. Then he walked over to the bed sliding on to the bed beside Luhan pulling him in to his arms as the younger continued to cry softly.


	10. 10

Sehun laid there holding Luhan as he cried in to his shoulder, breath coming in little hurtles of air. His mind was reeling. He couldn't understand what had happened in short that he had been and Luhan had barely left the house for the younger to behave this way.

Yet, he wanted to know. He wanted find out what had placed had his BabyDoll in such a depressed mood. So sat there in silence giving Luhan all the time he would need to tell what had happened.

It was about an hour or so later before Luhan pulled himself out of Sehun's arms. He sat up on the bed pulling his knees up to his chest as he sniffled out his despair, eyes unfocused on the duvet beneath them both. Sehun sat up next to him still not saying a word.

He knew that he didn't have too. An emotional person like Luhan always tell how they feel firsthand. And Luhan finally spoke he was not surprised at all.

"My father has a new family and he's never considered me as his son." Luhan whispered over his knees then continued with, "But that's not the worse part."

"Then what is the worse part for you, Lulu?" Sehun asked and Luhan finally looked up at him.

Luhan grumbled on another sniffle, "He wants to sell the house. Said its going up on the market by next week. And if it does, I have nowhere else to go."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that for now. All will work out in due time." Sehun said soothly not hinting on the anger laced in his voice, then distracted the younger with the thought of food helping him out of the bed and dragging him out of his bedroom behind him, "Come on, let's get something warm in to that belly before your make yourself sick."

It's was night now. Sehun was outside standing in darkness. Luhan and the others were already safely asleep inside and Sehun was still beyond pissed by what his Pretty Little BabyDoll had told him earlier that day. He was so pissed off that he was smoking a cancer stick and he hardly ever smoked that shit. Or rather anything at all. He always hated smoking, it made him smell and feel like shit afterwards.

He was peeved off! He had to do something about Luhan's father! The sick fuck had gotten away with murder for so long. Who the fuck abandons they sick wife allowing her to continuously mentally abuse their son? The answer, simply a deadbeat dad like him. And Sehun will make him pay dearly for it!

Dropping his smoke on the ground, he stomped on it to put it out in his anger. It was time to teach that slimball a lesson. And it had to be tonight! There was no time to waste.

Sehun opened the door quietly. He had to get himself ready without waking Luhan. Hell, he didn't know how Luhan was going to react to was what he was about to do and he didn't want him finding out about anything before he had to do it. So he restfully got himself ready Luhan's bathroom afterwards leaving it to enter Luhan's bedroom once again.

He stood over him leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead before leaving the slumbering male's bedroom and house. He got in his care turned on the engine, placed it in reverse and back the hell up out of there before speeding down the road.

He huffed. His anger was starting to get the better of him and he knew that if he didn't calm down now he'd fuck everything he had planned up. So he thought of Luhan, his sweet angel in nothing but a naughty little white lace babydoll lingerie set beckoning him in for a kiss with a come hither hand and finger gesture. And he calmed down enough just to think things over.

Luckily for Luhan he wasn't fucking horny right now and was a man on a goddamn mission. Or he would've stopped by the Sex Toy store that he secretly owned and brought a few items for him to use on him until the latter begged to be taken. In fact that wasn't such a bad idea. He was most definitely going to do that later on. After he had cleared a few things up with Luhan's father and Kris.

He arrived to Kris's place whilst the elder would stay in South Korea. His anger all but simmered down to a quiet rage. His hands itching to do as he desired.

He pulled in to the drive turning the vehicle off after placing it in park. He got out of his car making his way to the side of the house. Giving a quick rap against the door, he waited for someone to answer it. When someone did, he was not surprised to find that it was Kris himself. The elder of the two stepped outside slamming the door shut behind him as he does.

Kris playfully teased him, "Having a lover's spat, I presume, Gege?"

Sehun seethed as he walked in to Kris's living room area to take a seat on one of the sofa's there, "You have no idea."

Kris asked, watching the younger take out his cellphone to apparently text someone, "Okay, so spill. What's got you so wound up?"

Sehun asnwered as Kris sat down upon the sofa across him, "It's not Luhan. It's his bastard of father!"

Kris probed slowly, knowing how easy it was for the younger to explode behind something that had angered him, "What did the man do that you so clearly did not like?"

Sehun hissed out, glaring down at his mobile phone as if it had offended him somehow, "He's trying to sell Luhan's house right from underneath him."

Kris queried with raise of an eyebrow partially showing his uncertainty, "And what are you going to do about that, dear friend?"

Sehun darkly growled, "Pay the asswipe a little visit, that's what I am about to do about it."

Kris inquired with a lazy lop-sided smile, "Mind if I tag along for the ride?"

Sehun agreed after his cellular phone pinged allotting him to the information he seeked, "Sure, Chen just texted me the bastard's address. Let's go!"

Sehun got up from his place on the sofa heading back the way he came now with Kris and two of the elder's men close following behind him. Zitao standing at the door after Kris called him to it in order for him to tell him of his leave. Zitao tells them to both be careful with a quick kiss to Kris's lips before they leave the estate.

Almost an hour later, they find themselves standing outside of the Xis' residence after Sehun has knocked upon the front door. A few seconds later, the door opens and Sehun immediately raises up his fist slamming it in to Mr. Xi's assailable face. At that alone the man goes down falling to his knees.

Mr. Xi snarled after he'd covered up his bleeding nose in his cupped hands, his eyes glaring up at Sehun, angrily, "What the fuck was that for?"

Sehun gnarled with a tacit growl, "Just for the hell of it."

Mr. Xi hissed out in retort, "Who-who are you people? How do you know where I live? W-what are you doing at my home?"

A soft wary female voice calls from the house, "Honey? Honey, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Mr. Xi calls out to his wife to stop her from coming outside so that she may not see the terrible situation he's placed himself in, "No, honey go back inside please."

Sehun speaks up knowing that the woman was already standing by the door by how close her voice sounds, "Don't listen to him Mrs. Xi. Come outside. I want to you to be witness to this."

And he's not shocked when does as he says ignoring her husband all together in the exchange, "Oh, god! Honey, what happened to your face?"

"I happened. Now listen to me, Mr. Xi. And listen to me well, because I will never repeat myself again. I hope that I have made myself very clear about that- You hurt him in a very bad way and in my eyes that is a completely unforgivable grievance against that which so belongs to me. Don't you agree with that, Mr. Xi?" Sehun smoothly enunciated the reason behind his current and later actions as he spoke to her coward of a husband, his eyes trained on Mrs. Xi's heavily protruding pregnant stomach. To him, she looked as if she would go in to labor at a moments notice so had to make this situation short where Mrs. Xi and Luhan's unborn sibling were concerned, that is.

"H-how can I agree with you when I don't even know who you are talking about?" Mr. Xi slightly stammered over his words when he spoke trying to correctly answer all of Sehun's questions as he does.

Sehun taunted the man, teasing him with what they both already knew the answer to because, Mr. Xi was rudely playing games with him and he didn't like that one bit, "Come on now, Mr. Xi. It doesn't take much to use that puny little brain of yours to scour through all of the people that you have seen and spoken to within the last few days. Now does it?"

Mrs. Xi finally cut in with a scared shriek, seeing that Sehun was becoming increasingly impatient with her husband, "I-I know who you speak of!"

"Yuhuan! Don't speak another word! We owe this boy no information!" Mr. Xi worriedly exclaimed his wife's name out trying to stop her from telling Sehun what he wanted to know.

Sehun urged her on, Kris now standing at his side, "Don't listen to him, sweet Yuhuan. Think about yourself and your unborn child. Tell me who I speak of."

"You speak of my husband's son from his first marriage, Luhan. He was here. And what little I heard of the conversation, he wants to take Luhan's home from him and sell it. Believe me when I say, that I've tried to persuade him in to leaving the boy alone but he refused to listen to reason. I feel that he's doing this out of spite. For what reason, I am not sure of. And I'm afraid that is all I can tell you." Yuhuan told him everything she knew of the day Luhan came over to his father. Their conversation had really unsettled her that day and she had desperately tried to change her husband's mind but he was strong willed and would not budge.

"Thank you for all of your help, Yuhuan, I'll take it from here. Why don't you go back inside and pack yourself a few things to wear for a couple of days, because you won't be staying here for a little while your husband's recovering in the hospital. Don't want those pretty brown eyes to be exposed to what I am about to do to your dear husband. Now do we?" Sehun thanked her appeased with her consideration before asked her to go in the house. He only needed a few minutes to set Mr. Xi upon the right path while she did what was kindly asked of her.

Yuhuan beamed at his kindness before turing to head back inside, a hand rubbing over his large belly as she does, "No, thank you- young man."

"You can just call me Sehun. Now please go on inside, Yuhuan." Sehun said, smiling warmly at the disappearing form of Yuhuan as she entered the home once again.

Sehun easily suggested after Mrs. Xi was surely gone, his hard gaze locked with the man's, "Now that the Missus is gone, we can all get back to business."

Mr. Xi roared with his mounting anger,"You are not taking my wife anywhere with you when you people leave from here!"

"I don't think you get the gravity of the situation that you've placed yourself in, Mr. Xi." Sehun mournfully sighed, mocking the man with his forlorn frown.

And in response to that, Kris enquired with a prompt amused chortle at the scene being played out before him, "Should I let my men show him what it is that you truly mean, Sehun?"

Sehun happily mocked Mr. Xi with his reply to Kris, "You know, I think that would be a very grand idea. People like him need to learn their place in this society. They need to know what part of the human food chain they're really under."

Mr. Xi cried out once Sehun gave the okay and Kris's men started to step towards him, his fear evident on his features, "Wait-wait! What do you want from me? I'll give you anything, if you'll just leave me and my family alone!"

Kris chuckled mockingly at the man disgusting behavior, "Will you- will you really, Mr. Xi?"

"Yes-yes, I'll do anything- anything. Just name your price." Mr. Xi hurriedly and shameful agreed, reestablishing what he had antecedently said.

Sehun simply and explicitly stated on a harsh whisper, "Sign over the deed..."

"W-what deed are you talking about?" Mr. Xi said, acting as if fhe didn't know what Sehun was demanding from him, knowing full well that his wife had already mentioned the selling of Luhan's home and you can not sell a house without it's deed. Sehun's eyes had darkened at that. The time for fun and games were now over.

Sehun gritted out wirh a deep sounding growl, grabbing the man by the back of his neck in a very painful manner when he spoke again, "Don't take me for my kindness, sign Luhan's house over to me. Now. Or you might never see your wife and unborn child again until at least eighteen years have past and by then they may hate you just as much as Luhan does. Besides that fact, I'll personally be the one to make sure that you stay alone for the rest of your deplorable existence. And I am sure that is something you do not want me to do. Now is it, Mr. Xi?"


End file.
